dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
She's So Lovable
Details *'Title:' 내겐 너무 사랑스러운 그녀 / Naegen Neomu Sarangseureowoon Geunyeo *'Also known as:' 내그녀 / My Lovely Girl / The Woman Who's So Lovable to Me / My Lovable Girl *'Previously known as:' 송포유 (Song for You) *'Genre:' Romance, musical, melodrama *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Sep-17 to 2014-Nov-06 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' She's So Lovable OST Synopsis Hyun Wook (Bi) is the CEO of a talent agency that scouts and trains idols. He is a brilliant composer-producer who appears cold and indifferent on the outside but is sensitive and kind-hearted. Hyun Wook lives in great difficulty as he unable to let go of his ex girlfriend who dies in an accident he witnesses first hand. Said ex-girlfriend's sister, Se Na (Krystal Jung), moves to Seoul in order to pursue her music-composing career and meets Hyun Wook who helps her achieve it. In the midst of healing through music, they fall in love. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Bi as Lee Hyun Wook (32, composer-producer and CEO of AnA) *Krystal Jung as Yoon Se Na (23, aspiring composer) *Cha Ye Ryun as Shin Hae Yoon (30, director of AnA) *L as Shi Woo (23, member of MHDR) ;People around Hyun Wook *Park Young Kyu as Lee Jong Ho (59, Hyun Wook's father) *Kim Hye Eun as Oh Hee Sun (43, Hyun Wook's stepmother) *Da Ni as Lee Min Ah (17, Hyun Wook's half sister) ;Talent Agency AnA *Kim Jin Woo as Seo Jae Young (32, composer-producer and director of AnA) *Na Hae Ryung as Yoo Ra Eum (23, singer) *Jo Hee Bong as Kang Tae Min (early 40s, executive director of Strategic Planning of AnA) *Alex as Bae Sung Jin (32, vocal trainer/Hyun Wook and Hae Yoon's friend) *Baek Seung Do as Kim Do Hyuk (20, trainee) *Gong Seung Yun as Seo Yoon Ji (18, trainee) *Lee Soo Ji as Ahn Da Jung (25, staff of Rookie Development Team) *Lee Yoo Joon as Bool Gom (27, composer) *Kim Kwang Min as Kim Hyun Soo *Kim Ki Bang as Yoo Sang Bong (Shi Woo's road manager) *Baek Seung Hun as Roy (trainee) Infinite Power / Mu Han Dong Ryuck (MHDR) *Hoya as Kang Rae Hun (23, leader) *Lee Dae Yul (이대열) as San Ah (member) *Choi Sung Yoon (최성윤) as Joon Joon (member) ;People around Se Na *Lee Cho Hee as Joo Hong (25, Se Na's friend) *Park Doo Shik as Sa Gong Chul (25, Hong's boyfriend) *Lee Shi Ah as Yoon So Eun (29, Se Na's older sister/Hyun Wook's ex-girlfriend) **Lee Soo Min as young So Eun ;Others *Kang Ki Hwa as Yoon Joo *Son Seul Gi (손슬기) as Bum Suk *Kang Sun Gyu (강선규) as Kyung Bae *Lee Kan Hee as Shi Woo's mother ;Cameos *Han Min as hotel manager (ep 1) *Ahn Se Ha as detective agency staff (ep 1) *Lee Ah Rin as hotel employee (ep 1) *Kim Tae Woo as himself (ep 8-9) *Shinsadong Tiger (신사동 호랭이) as Tiger (ep 3) *Fiestar as AnA girl group (ep 3, 13) *Younha as radio DJ (ep 14) *Kim Jae Kyung as radio DJ (ep 16) *Kwak Seung Nam Production Credits *'Production Company:' A Story *'Chief Producer:' Kim Young Sub *'Director:' Park Hyung Ki *'Assistant Director:' Lee Jung Heum *'Screenwriter:' Noh Ji Sul (노지설) Recognitions *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Female Popularity Award (Krystal Jung) Episode Ratings See She's So Lovable/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Romance Category:Musical Category:Melodrama